At present, with the development of digital signal processing and communication technology, radio broadcasting and Television (TV) broadcasting signals for providing content using Radio Frequencies (RF) have gradually come to be provided in the form of digital data. As signals are provided in the form of digital data, various types of information can also be provided together with TV or radio broadcasting signals. Such various types of information include news, stock reports, weather, traffic information, etc.
In particular, owing to the increase in the number of vehicles in downtown areas and the number of vehicles leaving for vacations on holidays, the necessity to provide traffic information for vehicle drivers has steadily increased. Consequently, a method of providing traffic information about roads as additional information through satellite broadcasting or airwave broadcasting has been developed.
However, the provision of such traffic information requires unified standards because a plurality of terminals produced by different manufacturers must be used to detect broadcasted digital traffic information, must interpret the detected information in the same way, and must provide the interpreted information to users.